


Gifts

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Misogyny, mind screwy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Black Zero returns and begins to give Kon gifts to screw up his life even more as part of his revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Gifts  
Prologue

He flew toward Titan’s tower for the first time since Luthor had taken over his mind feeling a sense of foreboding. He knew today was the day Cir El had told Cassie that Kara would be returned to them and he felt a sense of dread. Ever since Cir El had warned him that every time she or Black Zero appeared that things would change in this time line he’d been dreading this moment.

He only knew about two changes for sure but neither of them filled him with much confidence for whatever came next. Luthor’s base getting attacked and him captured as a result seemed like a good thing except no one knew who or what had done so. There was nothing good about Match trying to rape Cassie on Aries orders except the fact he’d been stopped before he could.

He came to an abrupt stop when he smacked into an invisible wall. It hadn’t really hurt but he still flinched especially when he turned around and saw the source. “Hello Kon El,” Black Zero said hovering there with a smug smile on his face. “How have you been?”

“What are you doing here?” He asked careful to keep his voice level. “I thought you were returning Kara at the Tower,” He looked around for any sign of Cir El he didn’t fully trust her but at least she didn’t seem to actually be out to get him.

“Cir El is delivering Kara and the other four saved by Cassie’s deal to the tower,” Black Zero said smiling darkly. “I’m just delivering the instructions for how to open the devices they are contained in to you,” he said throwing a small clipboard full of papers over to him. “That includes who’s in each and what combination of people must be present to open them.”

He looked at the cover and saw a picture of Kara it said she was in regeneration matrix one and required himself, Cassie and Superman to open. “So I have to be there with Cassie and Superman to get Kara out of this matrix thing?”

“Yep,” Black Zero said in a disturbingly chipper tone. “Take a look at the rest of the gifts I’ve gotten for you.” He frowned at calling these people gifts he lifted Kara’s sheet and saw who was next on it and stared in shock. “That’s right my boy Cherub the DN Angel that was killed has been saved and restored by us,” He smiled darkly. “And she’s only the beginning keep going.”

He flipped to the next one and saw Slo-bo and felt a mixed reaction. “Slo-bo you managed to find and save Slo-bo but he was dying anyway?” They had never found out what happened to him after Darkside’s Omega beams the fact he was already dying was why they hadn’t looked as hard as they probably could have.

“Oh we fixed that,” Black Zero said with a grimance. “Fighting Lobo for a blood sample was a real pain.” He smiled then and added, “Don’t worry we fixed it so he doesn’t make blood clones I want your life to be hell but not that much of a hell.”

“Thanks so much,” He found himself saying sarcastically back at his older counterpart. He looked at the next page and felt a surge of anger. “Match is one of them you fixed him after what he did to Cassie you should have let him rot,” he yelled resisting the urge to shred the page.

“Hey give the guy a break he was delusional, deranged and being used by an evil god,” Black Zero said. “He’s a completely different person now anyway Kelex removed all the agenda conditioning and programming so he’s like you where when you first got free.” Black zero gave him a condescending look as he went on, “He’s the closest family you’ve got so you should try to give your little brother another chance.”

He ignored Black Zero and looked at the final page and froze. “That’s not possible she died in my arms there is no way you could have brought her back.” He looked back down but it still said Tana Moon.

“Oh it’s her all right,” Black Zero said with a smile. “I visited her while the Agenda had her sedated and installed a simple device of Kelex design under her skin.” He was still smiled darkly. “The moment she died her consciousness was transferred into a waiting clone body that we improved a bit.” He wondered what Black Zero meant by that but before he could ask Black zero said something that made his blood run cold. “Enjoy this first set of gifts I’ll be back later with some more.”

He watched as Black Zero disappeared after that disturbing pronouncement. He had no idea why Black Zero would bring Tana back to him and he wondered what he had meant about improvements. He knew he had to get to the Tower and get these things open he could worry about everything else later.

Chapter One:

She couldn’t believe how uncomfortable it was to be standing on a roof top with several members of the Justice League and her team mates with Cir El and five large crystal eggs. The fact Superman had apparently recognized the devices and started jabbering away in what she guessed was Kryptonian with Cir El only made it weirder. She glanced over at Batman and wondered if he could follow the strange sounding conversation. She had no doubt he probably spoke it but the two of them were talking really fast.

“Kon is coming,” Robin said from somewhere to her left where he was looking threw a pair of binoculars. She turned and followed his gaze to see Kon heading in for a landing he looked extremely angry and she repressed the desire to step back. She did her best to remind herself that Kon wasn’t Match. The councillor Diana had set her up with had told her that it would take time to get over what nearly happened to her. She still felt guilty that she was reacting to Kon just because of how he looked.

“I see Zero stopped you and gave you the instructions,” Cir El said to him as he was walking toward them. “He did tell you everything about the awakening process didn’t he?” She asked sounding as if she didn’t believe Black Zero had told him everything.

“Yeah,” Kon said darkly. “The bastard gave me the list of who’s in what pod and the combinations needed to open them so after we get Kara out we have to go on a scavenger hut for the other people required.” She glanced around to see everyone except maybe Batman was as confused as she was.

“He didn’t tell you everything then,” Cir El said sounding exasperated. “You only have to use the combination of people to unlock one chamber the rest will automatically open every 72 hours after the first one in sequence.”

Kon looked angrier than she’d ever seen him and it almost scared her as he turned to look at the chamber bearing the number five on it. He let out a string of profanity some of which sounded like alien languages. “When you see that bastard again Cir El do me a favor and burn his ass with your red sun blast.” Kon said once his tirade had ended. Superman stepped forward asking Kon what was wrong. “He knows we have to get Kara first so he intentionally arranged it so I’ll have to wait fifteen days to find out if he was telling the truth about Tana or not.”

She felt like she’d been punched in the gut realizing that the person in chamber five was supposedly Tana Moon the former love of Kon’s life. She felt sick as she realized how unfair everything was and how much Black Zero had thought things out to screw with Kon. “Before I go I should just tell you that to open a chamber the folks listed just have to all touch it at the same time.” Cir El said drawing attention away from Kon. “Good luck.” After that she was gone leaving just the five egg things and the gathered heroes standing around.

“Who are in the other chambers,” Batman said drawing everyone’s attention away from the area where Cir El had vanished. She could guess how worried he was that there was something dangerous in the chambers.

Kon looked over at them and then pointed out the chamber with the two on it. “That one contains Cherub the DN Angel that Amanda Spence killed.” He moved along and pointed to the one with the three on it. “Slo-bo our old team mate from Young justice.” She glanced over at Robin and Bart who were exchanging surprised looks. “And well the next to last one before the one that has Tana in it contains Match.” Kon shot a guilty glance her way as he said and she knew everyone was staring at her.

“Who do we need to free Kara,” Superman asked thankfully taking most of the attention of her. Unfortunately it was right back on her when Kon pointed her out as the person they needed. “Cassie can you come help us?” Superman asked and of course she nodded and headed over it was very hard to say no to Superman.

She placed her hand on the chamber with the big number one on it and watched as Kon and Superman did the same. The reaction was almost instant with the chamber growing hot and then shattering into pieces the disappeared leaving Super girl dropping down into Superman’s arms. She had been dressed in a skintight white body suit and looked healthy. She had to back up because being that close to Kon was making her nervous.

She walked over to one of the other pods and reached out to touch it. She was surprised when he hand passed threw it. “Everyone the other chambers have entered some sort of phase shift,” Cyborg said as she turned to tell the others. “Probably to keep them safe until they open anyone or anything trying to touch them will pass threw them harmlessly.”

“Kara is waking up,” Superman said causing everyone to gather around her. She hung back but could still see what was going on. “Kara are you alright?” Superman asked showing obvious concern for his cousin.

“Kal I can remember everything now,” she said happily. “I can remember my life before I came here, my parents and why I was really sent.” Supergirl seemed to be on the verge of tears so she looked away and found Diana watching her with a curious expression.

“Kara, we need to go to the Fortress to make sure you are alright,” Superman said drawing her attention back. She watched then as Superman and Supergirl lifted off leaving everyone else sanding around looking confused.

“Cassie, I need to ask you something,” Kon said startling her a bit. She managed to keep form jumping and nodded following him over to an area a bit isolated from the gathered group. “What do you want to do about Match when he emerges?”

She was a bit surprised that he was bringing it up but she supposed it was easier than discussing Tana and what her possible return meant for them. “I don’t know Kon,” She said trying to answer honestly. “I hate him for what he tried to do but it wasn’t completely his fault.”

“Okay you’ve got time to think about it,” Kon said and then to her surprise brought up the elephant in the room. “Just because Tana may be back doesn’t change anything I still want us to work things out.”

She was surprised but had to ask, “You aren’t just saying that because you feel guilty about things are you?” She didn’t know if she and Kon even had a future anymore and she didn’t want him trying to patch things up out of guilt.

“No Cassie, I’m not,” Kon said looking down. “I loved Tana once and part of me probably always will love her but I’m in love with you now.” He said looking straight at her. “I know it’s not the best time with Black Zero making it his life’s work to screw up my life but I don’t want it to be over between us.”

“I’ll think about it Kon,” She found herself saying. “I just don’t know if we can salvage anything after everything that’s happened.” She made a note to talk to the councillor about her relationship with Kon. “Just give me time Kon.”

“Sure anything you need,” Kon said and she was glad that he didn’t try to kiss her or anything she wasn’t sure she could take that now. “I’m going to head to the Fortress to check on Kara and get Superman’s opinion on what to do about Match.” He said rising up into the air and then he was gone.

She made her way over to where the gathered group of heroes were breaking up heading off to deal with their own agendas. Diana was motioning for her to come with her. She knew they had to work on drawing out her natural power now that she knew that Zeus’ gift had a time limit.

____

He entered the fortress carefully wanting to give Clark and Kara some time alone if they needed it. He was sure how Kara was going to react to him since it was his double who had kidnaped her several weeks ago. “Hey,” he called to one of the robots that patrolled the Fortress. “Have you finished running test on Kara is she okay?”

“She is completely healthy according to all test results sir,” the robot said. “If you wish to enquire personally about her health she and Master Kal El are in the record chamber.” He waved the robot off and headed that way. He personally hadn’t spent much time in that chamber since he didn’t really have a connection to Krypton other than his DNA. He wasn’t a survivor from it like they were so the last messages of Superman’s family didn’t hold any appeal to him.

He arrived to find them listening to the hologram of Jor El telling Kal El that if all went according to plans his cousin Kara would be there when he arrived to watch over him. He stood back and waited till the hologram was done talking before fully entering the room. He knew with their senses Kara and Clark had known he was there the moment he got close to the room.

“How are you doing Kara?” He asked once the hologram was done and he no longer felt like he was intruding on a private family moment. He hoped she wasn’t going to hold what Black Zero had done against him.

“I’m fine Kon,” Kara said giving him a smile . “It is wonderful to be able to finally remember what really happened and not have to worry anymore that I was sent here to kill Clark.” He turned in shock to stare at Clark but he didn’t seem surprised by that statement. So they must have already talked about whatever she meant by that.

“Do you remember anything from wherever you were?” He asked curious if she could tell him anything that might be able to help with this mess involving Black Zero. He could tell Clark was a bit annoyed with him for asking that question but needed to know.

“Snatches of conversation,” Kara said surprising him. “I heard a lot of arguing between Kelex and your doppleganger but I don’t remember too many of the details.” She said and then seemed to recall something. “They were fighting a lot about Black Zero wanting to rescue someone named Westfield from the void since Cir el proved it was possible.”

“That makes sense Black Zero didn’t take it well when Knockout wiped out every Westfield in existence by throwing the one that killed her Superboy into Black Zero’s hypertime reactor,” he said recalling the adventure he’d been thinking of more and more since then. “The Metron who had been helping him seemed to think it was final and irreversible.”

“Our world’s Metron, doesn’t always tell the truth,” Clark said surprising him. “I’m not sure an alternate universe counterpart of his is completely trustworthy.” He decided not to bring up the question of if that Metron was their Metron or not.

“I need to go now Clark,” Kara said with a smile. “There are a couple of people I need to check in with.” She gave Clark and then him a hug. “I’ll stop by the farm soon to see Ma and Pa Kent.” He watched her leave the room and then glanced back at Clark who was watching him.

“Something on your mind Clark,” he asked wondering if this was going to be one of those time’s that Clark took an interest in his life. He did look up to Clark but there were still gulfs between them that had only gotten worse the older he got.

“If you need to talk about Tana being back and what it means I’m here,” Clark said sounding sincere. “You might even want to talk to Lois about what it was like when I died and came back.” It was rare for Clark to bring that up.

“Thanks Clark but I can’t think too much about it yet,” He admitted. “I need to know it’s really her before I consider how I’m going to feel about things.” He didn’t want to keep talking with Clark about this so he seized on an excuse. “I need to track down the DN Angels and let them know that Cherub might be rejoining the world of the living in three days.”

He was glad Clark didn’t press and let him take off to go find them. They had given him their phone number last time he saw them when he helped them out with Intergang so it wouldn’t take very long once he made it back to California and found a payphone.

____

Carl was used to staring at the big T and thinking how unfair it was the city would build a place like that for a bunch of super powered teenage punks but leave the homeless like him to fend for themselves. He especially hated that punk Superboy who wasn’t good enough to lick Superman’s boots let alone wear his symbol so proudly. He just never expected to get a chance to do something about him and the rest of those punks but armored figure in front of him was offering to help him do it.

“I’m serious Carl,” The armored figure said. “I can give you and your friends all the power you’ll need to destroy those upstart Titans and make all your dreams come true.” He couldn’t tell by the armor but the voice sounded female and he liked to imagine she was pretty like that woman who sometimes gave him spare change outside the Happy Suds Laundromat. “All you need to do is come with me now.”

“I don’t know about this Carl,” Benny said from near by. “It sounds too good to be true and we’ve all heard about those folks who vanish into some secret government test lab never to be seen again.” Benny had a point there were always rumors that those secret spy types were abducting the homeless.

“Yeah how do we know we can trust you,” Mikey said pointing a finger at the woman. The three of them had survived on the streets together for years. “I mean how do we know you ain’t just gonna cut us up for spare parts.”

“I assure you that if I just wanted spare parts I’d kill you all and be done with it,” The armored figure said darkly. “I don’t have time for this if you don’t want the power I can give you I’ll find some one else.” She turned and started to leave.

He glanced back at that stupid tower and then called out for her to stop. “I want that power,” He saw his friends stare at him in shock. “I’m tired of living on the street as a no body I just want it over with if she can give me power fine or not and she kills me then at least it’s all over with.”

“Ah hell Carl,” Benny said darkly. “I guess I’m in too at least we’d go together.” He had to smile at his friend and wasn’t surprised when Mikey joined in. He looked back at the woman who nodded and suddenly there was a glowing tunnel of light behind her. “Damn that’s impressive.” Benny said voicing what they were all thinking.

“Right this way to the future Gentlemen you won’t regret it,” The armored figure led them into the light and soon they were standing in a strile looking lab. “Good night Gentlemen,” She said and suddenly gas sprayed out of the ceiling all around them.

“This isn’t what you promised,” He yelled at her before he started choking on the gas. He saw his friends going down as the gas caused him to start blacking out. He wished he could apologize to his friends for convincing them to trust that armored bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Gifts Chapter Two

He opened his eyes in the middle of the night to a noise in his cell. “Who’s there,” he asked and was surprised to see a strangely familiar man dressed in black. “Who are you?” He glanced around noticing that no guards were rushing into his cell so this was obviously one of those so called heroes come to interrogate him.

“I’m an alternate reality version of your creation Superboy,” the man said stepping forward. “You can call me Black Zero.” He said stepping closer so he could clearly see the resemblance. “I have come to offer you a deal.”

“What could you possibly offer me son,” he asked not sure if he believed the man’s claims but he would hear him out. He suddenly found himself pinned to his mattress unable to move or even breath.

“Do not call me son,” The man said darkly. “Westfield was my father regardless of who’s DNA was used to create me.” He was released and he glared at the man standing there. “Now shall we discuss my offer or would you prefer I just leave.”

“What’s your offer,” He said getting out of the bed once he could move again. He waited until he had the alternate Kon El’s full attention before saying the command code. He was thrown against the wall again. “Don’t toy with me Luther I had your programming removed from my head just like I arranged for this world’s Kon El’s to be removed.” He felt a surge of anger at this doppleganger since that meant his son would remain beyond his control. “Now then my offer is as follows I can make you Superman’s equal but it will shorten your life span to a maximum of just ten years.” He saw the man smile. “Or I could give you about half his level of power and let you live a normal life span it’s your choice.”

“What if I choose neither,” he said not trusting this alternate Kon El at all. The other man simply laughed at him and started to walk toward the cell wall. “Answer me,” He said irritated that this arrogant lab experiment was ignoring him.

“Then you can rot in this prison cell since I’ll hand over information on what you were doing in that lab of yours to the Government.” He turned to look back at him. “Bio-terrorism is frowned on after all.” The man kept smile as he said simply. “I’ll be back in six weeks for your answer see you then Luthor.” Then with a flash of light the man was gone and he was once again alone.

____

“You wanted to see me,” he said threw the voice connection to Oracle. He had just gotten back from a late patrol when Oracle called and told him to get to a PC. He was in one of the many hide outs Batman had scattered around the city.

“Yes, you asked me to keep an eye on Luthor,” He nodded wondering what had happened now. “Well it looks like he got paid a visit last night as there is an artifact in the surveillance footage.” Barbara said sounding tired. “I managed to pull a single frame of his visitor before the feed was replaced with old footage.”

“Let me see it,” He said quickly. It wasn’t hard to recognize the man in the frame since he looked so much like that older Kon from their stop in the future. “Black Zero.” He said feeling a sense of dread. “Is there any footage from after he left?”

“Yes,” Oracle said and the footage began to play. He saw Luthor pacing the cell with a disturbed look on his face. “Whatever he said to him must have disturbed him greatly.” She said and he didn’t want to imagine what Black Zero could have said to disturb Luthor like that.

“We need to get our own camera into that facility in case he comes back,” He said already beginning to go over what getting a camera into a high tech maximum security government prison would entail.

“I knew you would say that,” Barbara said before continuing. “I’ve already got someone on it and we should have a camera in place within a few days.” She then got serious. “On the other matter we discussed I’ve found them.” He immediately focused on what she was saying. “They are in a small volunteer hospital in Africa,” she said. “You know that Bruce wants you to wait on contacting them until he’s checked things out.”

“I know but I’m going anyway,” He said needing to see that Steph was alive with his own two eyes. “I’ll keep in touch so you can keep me updated about Luthor.” She told him to be careful and cut the connection. He knew that Bruce would know exactly where he’d gone and wouldn’t approve but he had to go. He did feel slightly guilty leaving in the middle of everything going on with Kon and his doppleganger but he’d be back soon.

____

He was amazed at how similar these caves looked as he appeared in yet another one. He’d been in several across various worlds and some things seemed universal the T-rex, the large coin, and of course the monument to a fallen warrior. “You have five seconds to get out of here,” A stern commanding voice said behind him. “Or you will regret it.”

“You know so many of you said that to me before I killed them,” he said turning to face Batman. “I’m here to offer you a deal that I’m sure you’ll want to take.” He turned back and saw Batman had his hand on a pocket on the belt. “Don’t pull out that ring or your going to lose a hand,” He had done it to several versions of Batman before. “I’m only half Kryptonian I can take your hand off before it affects me too badly.” He had often figured Superman could probably do it too but he wasn’t sure he’d never seen how Kryptonite affected the original.

“Why are you here?” He asked not removing his hand from the belt pouch. He wasn’t surprised none of them ever believed him until he tore their arm off. He turned toward the case containing Jason Todd’s tunic. “You don’t like or trust my younger counterpart do you?”

“My feelings about the clone are not up for discussion,” he said darkly. “State your business and get out.” He considered for one crazy moment trying to intimidate him physically like he’d done with Luthor but he knew that would only lead to him having to kill Batman.

“That word clone sums up everything about how you feel about him,” He said to the man in the mask. “Did you know that you called me clone when I came to you for help in my world,” He said thinking back on the memory. “I wanted help living up to Superman’s legacy and you basically spat in my face and drove me off with that piece of Kryptonite Jewelry.” He glanced back at him. “Do you think he regretted it when I snapped his neck after taking his arm off?”

“If you are trying to intimidate me it isn’t working,” Batman said without a hint of emotion. He couldn’t help but smile at how similar they all were. “You still haven’t said why you’re here?” He asked doing his best impression of a silent brooding statue.

“I know your not intimidated, you bats never are even when you should be,” He said with a smile. “You also haven’t signaled the League even though you’ve had plenty of opportunity.” He smiled to himself. “But the fact is I’m here to offer you a sort of limited immortality.” He pulled out the vial. “I visited one of your possible futures where your son wears the mantle of the Bat.” He saw Batman’s eyes lock on the vial and he knew he was gaging how dangerous it was. “He made an unfortunate deal with a devil to gain virtual immortality, he could survive any wound except old age since the devil had to collect his due at death.” He gave Batman an appraising look. “You might want to do a better job raising him this time once he arrives in your life.”

He waited for the declaration that he didn’t have a son but this Batman surprised him by not doing so. “This was made from a blood sample it technologically recreates the effect in a related subject.” He gave Batman an appraising look. “How about it Batman how would you like to never have to work with bruised ribs again?” He asked referring to the wound he detected with his x-ray vision. “All you have to do is leak my younger counterpart’s paternity results to the entire world’s media.”

“Just get out,” Batman said turning and walking away. He’d known he wouldn’t take the deal even before he offered but he had still gotten what he wanted. “If your still here when I get back you will regret it.”

“Don’t worry Bruce,” he said casually. “I’ll be in touch.” He reached down and depressed the button to signal Kelex to return him to his world. “You can dispose of this colored water,” he said throwing the vial to the robot on his appearance. “Everything went according to plan.”

“I fail to see the value in antagonizing Batman,” Kelex said smoothly. “I do not see how making him angry at you will cause him to make Kon El’s life worse.” He ignored the robot and looked around noticing that Cir El wasn’t around. “Cir El is off gathering samples from the last world both of you visited together.”

“Good to know because she really won’t approve of this next part of my plan,” He said with a smile. “And after that I’ll head to that new world you want access too opened up.” As long as he was the only viable hypertime travel option he owned Kelex and everything he could do for him.  
_____

He stood watching the two girls embrace the resurrected member of their trinity happily. He glanced over at the gathered Titans to see them watching with different levels of interest. He could tell that Cassie was annoyed at the enthusiastic way they were showing Connor gratitude for this.

“That’s enough celebrating,” He said interrupting the event. “We need to check Cherub out to make sure she’s healthy and suffering no ill effects,” He also didn’t mention that they needed to be sure she really was Cherub the DN Angels were convinced and he didn’t want trouble.

“Cyborg is right,” Robin said carefully. “If you three will come with us.” As they headed inside he glanced at the J’onn the only member the league who had come to this second emergence. The martian was there to conduct a covert scan of the restored Cherub’s mind to make sure she was the real thing. As long as there were no signs of trouble the DN Angels would never need to know that Cherub was scanned.

Once they were all in the lab and the scans were underway he allowed himself to relax J’onn hadn’t signaled that there was anything wrong so it looked like they weren’t dealing with an imposter.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” Cherub said looking around. “The last thing I remember is talking with Super boy and then pain in my back.” She looked furious for a moment. “I can’t wait to get a shot at Spence.”

“That’s not possible,” Epiphany said with a darkly satisfied smile. “Super boy hurled her into space and she hasn’t been seen since.” He glanced over at Kon El a bit surprised he’d never heard about that. “I hope she’s still floating out there trapped alone for ever or maybe she got destroyed by the Imperix probes.”

He made a mental note to talk to Kon about that event without the DN Angels present he had questions about it that worried him. He needed to know the exact circumstances surrounding that event from the Imperix invasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Gifts  
Chapter 3 of 10

He flew toward the tower where soon enough Slo-bo would be emerging from the crystal egg. He knew that Anita would be joining them there tonight since she had always been the closest to him. He knew Tim was concerned since Slo-bo there at the end had dropped the pretext that he was really capable of reforming. He’d still stood with them against Secret and Darkseid though so he was kind of glad he had been saved.

“Hey Super boy,” A voice called and he turned to see an armored figure flying toward him. “I’ve come for your blood,” The blue and gold figure yelled and slung a whip like line out toward him. He was so startled he failed to react in time as the line wound around him and a painful electric shock surged threw him. The armored figure slammed into him and drove him down into the ground. The figure stepped back and extended a long wicked gold blade and slashed at him. He staggered backwards after the blade sliced across his chest cutting his flesh. “Surprised that cut you don’t be,” The armored mask retracted to reveal Amanda Spence’s smiling face. “I know all about you Superboy.”

“You” He said flashing back on Tana and Cherub’s murders as he let his rage take form. His heat vision surged toward her even as his chest burned with pain and his shirt soaked through with his blood. He watched as the heat vision bounced harmlessly off her armored chest. “Did Black Zero send you back to earth are you one of his gifts for me?” He ground out as he dropped to his knees in pain.

“Who or what is Black Zero?” She asked a satisfied smile on her face. “I just came to let you know that I forgive you for being a disappointment to my father.” He focused on using his TK to stop the bleeding from his chest as best he could knowing the other titans should arrive soon. “Now that I know you don’t share his DNA but instead have the blood of Lex Luthor in your veins everything makes so much more sense.” She smiled. “I hope you aren’t too attached to him because I’m going to kill him now.” He glared at her but he didn’t speak. He hated Lex Luthor but he wasn’t going to let her kill him if he could help it. “Now now don’t worry I’ve got some playmates for you to finish what I just started.”

The ground shook and up out of the sewers three human sized tubes and a fourth larger one smashed out of the ground. The large one split open and fired a beam skyward that formed a dome that settled about the area they were in. He felt a sense of dread as the three smaller tubes split open and three bald naked men emerged. He watched as their skin changed color one became blue and ice crystals began to form on and around him. The second’s skin became red and flames burst over his body before he took off into the air. The final one turned green and then began to produce a familiar sickly green glow. He began to feel nauseous and his tk nearly failed which would have let his sliced open chest start bleeding again.

He dodged as a blast of fire headed toward where he had been. He shot forward toward the tube producing the force field he needed to take it out and get away form the green one before the Kryptonite radiation took him out. He went to smash the tube and slammed into a second force dome around it. He didn’t have time to recover before a red hot figure had gripped him from behind and was turning him to face the glowing green one. “Goodbye Superboy,” Amanda said pleasure clearly evident in her voice. “I’ll tell Luthor his son is dead.” She disappeared then leaving him alone. She could obviously teleport now in addition to all her other upgrades.

He knew it was going to hurt but he had to get free so he stopped holding his wound closed and released his TK in a massive burst sending all three of them smacking into the wall of the force dome. He dropped to the ground his strength spent. He heard a pounding noise and turned to see Cassie and the other titans trying to break threw the dome. He saw her eyes widen in fear and he turned to see the green one on his feet again glowing brightly. He guessed this was it he didn’t have anything left and he was starting to feel a bit woozy from the blood loss and Kryponite.

“You are such a soft hearted fool boy,” A familiar voice said as suddenly Black Zero was in front of him. “You cannot hold back against an enemy like this.” He watched as Black Zero’s eyes flared red and a massive blast of heat vision hit the glowing green man pinning him back against the dome and slowly burning him into a charred figure that fell on the ground moaning in pain. The other two beings screamed in rage and attacked him. He felt sick as he watched Black Zero pulp them with a single punch each. He had always been careful not to hit someone non invulnerable anywhere near as hard as he could; the results were as messy as he’d always feared. The moans of the badly burned figure suddenly stopped as Black Zero waved his hand casually toward him and his body twisted at weird angles as the man’s neck snapped.

“You killed them,” He gasped out as Black Zero lifted him up. He felt pain explode across his chest as Black Zero’s eyes glowed red again. He was then dropped back onto the ground where he looked down to see a hideous burn across his chest where Black zero had fused the wound shut. “Why did you save me?” He managed to gasp out once he could talk threw the pain.

“You don’t get to die until I’m done with you,” Black Zero said as he walked toward the large tube producing the force field. “This is new god technology,” he said looking it up and down before it blew apart dropping the force fields.

“Kon,” Cassie yelled landing beside him, worry clear on her face. “Thank you Black Zero you saved him.” He felt sick seeing Cassie thanking that monster but he didn’t seem to have the strength to even throw up. “Raven you need to heal him.”

“No, take one step toward him Raven and you will regret it,” Black Zero said speaking up. “Let him heal naturally, no magic short cuts or I’ll have to come back and hurt him worse than they did.” He saw Black Zero smile darkly. “That’s the fee for my services let him heal on his own no short cuts.” He laughed. “Don’t worry he’s not injured enough to die but he’ll be out of action for quiet a while.” He didn’t hear anything else as he dropped off into unconsciousness.

_____

She sat waiting for Connor to wake up feeling slightly out of place here at the Titans tower. She had considered joining the team once or twice but something had always held her back She had thought it was the kryptonite poisoning but she still felt uncomfortable around them for some reason. She was even more put out after meeting the immature version of Lobo that had just been returned to them. He seemed determined to make himself at home at the tower and she knew if he hit on her again she would end up hurting him. She heard a noise form the bed and moved closer to see if Connor was finally waking up.

“Kara,” He said opening his eyes he looked a little annoyed at the bright solar lamps shining down on him but then he stiffened. “We need to do something Spence is going after Luthor.” She moved forward and kept him from getting up.

“You can’t do anything Connor it’s already too late she attacked him as soon as she teleported away from where she attacked you.” She watched him carefully as she said, “We think he’s dead but there was no body left after she zapped him with some kind of weapon so Clark isn’t completely convinced he’s gone for good.”

She watched as he absorbed that looking deep in though. “Clark, may be right Luthor has escaped death before.” He said and she wasn’t sure if he just wanted to believe that or if he really did. “Ask Clark about the stuff he pulled after his supposed death from cancer.” She glanced down at his chest where the nasty burn was still visible. “Do you think it will leave a scar?” He asked following her gaze.

“I wouldn’t think so I’ve never scarred,” She said but she truthfully wasn’t sure. “I also don’t think Clark has any scars from after he manifested his powers either.” She said ignoring the question of if his half human physiology would affect things. “You should get some more rest, Clark will be here sooner or later to fly you back to the Kent farm.”

____

“Let me go,” Amanda Spence yelled at him from where he had her pinned to the floor her cybernetic body in pieces. He ignored her and kept examining the gun she’d used on Luthor. “When I get my body back together you are dead do you hear me?”

“Be silent,” He said angrily. “Thanks to what you’ve done with Luthor I have to change my plans for Super boy.” If she wasn’t Westfield’s daughter he’d kill her. He leaned in close to her. “Fortunately for you I can use you instead of Luthor.” He produced the bit of technology he’d retrieved in the weeks since he’d saved Superboy. “You should be proud I managed to find this device after weeks of searching.” He placed it into her chest and set back to watch as it rebuilt her.

“So that’s who you are and your plan,” She said laughing as the information was downloaded into her mind. “I must say Brother you’ve got a twisted mind but what makes you think I’ll agree to any of this.” She smiled darkly. “How do you know I won’t just kill him and double cross you.”

 

“Because my plan will cause him far more pain than death at your hands would,” He said not bothering to take offense at her statement. She wasn’t aware of it but she would regret deviating from his plan. He now held her life in the palm of his hands.

“All right, Black Zero, I’m in.” She said with a dark smile. “It will take a lot of funding to pull this plan off and I’ll need the other blood samples immediately if you really want this done in six days.” He could hear the doubt in her voice. She obviously didn’t fully understand the potential of the New god technology she’d acquired threw her deal with Darksied’s son.

“Everything you need will be provided.” He said as he prepared to leave. “Just remember Spence these clones you will be creating are also my family so they will be well treated or else.” He knew some of them would die but he’d take steps to assure them a second chance at life through Kelex’s resources.

“I won’t forget,” She said even though he knew she would have to be watched closely. “If you’ll excuse me I have work to begin.” He nodded and let her walk by him to begin work in her labs. He watched her a moment longer before he left he had things to do and more gifts to arrange for Kon El.


	4. Chapter 4

Gifts  
Chapter 4 of 10

He stretched out on top of the Smallville water tower enjoying the feel of the sun shining down on his bare chest. He was healing well and it looked like he didn’t have to worry about a distinctive scar being left. He had to admit at times like this he appreciated how quickly he healed being part kryptonian. He wouldn’t be up to full strength for a while but he could easily fly to his favorite spot to sit and think. He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow even though Robin had assured him that they’d come up with a solution to the Match problem. He wasn’t sure a monitored house arrest in the Tower was a perfect solution. He wondered how Cassie felt about it but she hadn’t called or visited him and he was still too weak to make the flight all the way to California.

“Mind if I join you,” A familiar voice said. He looked up to see Cir El standing there in civilian clothes. He just closed his eyes and hoped she’d go away. He wasn’t in the mood for anymore of this crap. “I’ll take that as a yes,” She said as she settled down.

“So what new torture has Black Zero cooked up for me this time?” He asked keeping his eyes closed wondering if any other heroes were going to show up Smallville was still being monitored by Oracle after all.

“No torture this time,” She said sadly. “I’m just here to talk to you about Match.” He opened his eyes and looked over at her noticing how serious her facial expression was. “You are going to have to handle the situation with Match carefully if you don’t want to create a dangerous super villain.”

“Considering he already tried to rape Cassie, he’s already a villain.” He said annoyed. “Not to mention all the crap he pulled when he was working for the agenda.” He honestly hated Match for taking his place that time. He also hated that his friends hadn’t even noticed that he’d been replaced which still bothered him.

“The Match coming out of that egg tomorrow isn’t the same one who did those things,” Cir El said grimly. “His physical and mental health has been restored so he’s going to know what he nearly did to Cassie and have to deal with it.” She looked down at the ground. “He’s going to need your help to deal with things.”

“Even if he really wasn’t responsible for his actions,” He saw her start. “I’m not sure I buy that it was just the mental degeneration causing it.” He looked right at her. “If Cassie and I had been in a sexual relationship back when he replaced me he’d have done the same.” He had been thinking about it a lot. “That might be less violent but would still count as rape.”

“You’re correct about that,” Cir El said shaking her head. “We also removed Match’s agenda programming he is going to have free will for the first time in his life, and it is going to be hard for him to adapt.” She looked right at him. “He also has to deal with all the crap he did or nearly did before now and if he doesn’t get help dealing with then things won’t turn out well.” She fixed him with a piercing look. “Do you remember what you were like when you first go free the mistakes you made?” He nodded even though he didn’t like where she was going with this. “Match is going to be at a crossroads and he’ll need your help to find his place in the world if you don’t help him things might turn out badly.” He found himself frowning as he didn’t like to admit it but she made a lot of sense. “I’m not saying you have to like him but don’t reject him out of hand talk to him when you see him tomorrow.”

“I’ll think about what you said,” He said after a moment not wanting to promise anything. “I should be getting back before Aunt Martha worries about me.” He pulled on his shirt that he’d been using as a pillow and stood up carefully. “I’d invite you back to the farm but I don’t Superman would like that very much.”

“No he wouldn’t,” Cir El said sadly. “I probably won’t see you again for a while Connor take care.” He wondered briefly why she phrased it like that but before he could ask she was gone and he was alone on top of the water tower. He shook himself and jumped off the tower heading back home.

______

She wondered why it was so hard to call Connor and talk to him. She knew he had to be worried since Match was being released from that egg tomorrow, but she just couldn’t make herself pick up the phone and call. Her therapist assured her that it was perfectly natural to have issues with Connor because of what happened with Match but she still felt guilty.

The truth was she just didn’t know how she felt about the whole situation with Match. Everyone else seemed to have an opinion on how she should feel but she didn’t really feel like any of them expected her too. “Trouble sleeping,” A familiar voice said and she found herself jumping in shock. She turned and Black Zero sat on her bed giving her a friendly smile. “Perhaps, you’d like to talk about things?”

“What are you doing here,” she asked, careful to keep the fear out of her voice. She was once again confronted with an individual with a face she know so well. “Are you hear to hurt me to torture Kon some more?”

“No, I’m here to offer you a deal,” Black Zero said stepping forward. “If you take this deal then I’ll take Match away from this world to another and you’ll never have to face him.” She was startled by how tempted she was. She had to admit the idea of Match being gone was appealing to her on some level. “All it will cost is you taking Kon El’s powers away permanently.”

“What?” She was startled by the demand. “You want me to take Kon’s powers away why?” She couldn’t see any reason for it. She didn’t get why he would even try to get her to that. He just smiled and suddenly she couldn’t move. He patted the bed beside him and she was forced to walk over and sit down beside him. “Stop please,” She said once he let her speak.

 

“I was just proving a point,” He said and she was released. She got up and backed away from him. “Kon El can do the same thing to you, after all, he’s got the same powers as me.” She felt sick at that mention. “Wouldn’t you feel safer with Match gone and Kon just an ordinary guy?” He then smiled. “I’ll make the deal even better I’ll never come back because let’s face it having his girlfriend strip him of his powers permanently can’t be topped.”

“You can forget it,” she said amazed at how even her voice was. “I won’t betray Kon like that no matter what you offer.” She saw him smile and braced herself for another violation but he only got up and sat a small vial on her desk. “What’s that?”

“The nanobot virus that will strip Kon El of his powers,” he smiled, “just in case you change your mind.” He walked over to her window. “Just throw it in a kryptonian’s eye and the nanobots will do the rest.” He was gone before she could reply.

She stared at the vial wondering if he was telling the truth and what she should do with it. She realized very quickly that she could use it on Match instead of Kon but as soon as the thought appeared she saw problems with it. She had no way of knowing what it would actually do to him and that worried her. Still, she was tempted it would solve so many problems if Match was powerless. She was just about to reach for it when there was a flash and a man in black appeared. He was wearing a full body suit and full face mask so she couldn’t see any identifying features. She felt herself gripped impossibly tightly by an invisible force when she tried to act. “Sorry about this Cassie but you’d have made the wrong choice,” The man said and she thought she recognized his voice. She watched as he grabbed the vial and then vanished in a second flash of light.

She wished she had no doubt about who was speaking. It sounded like Kon but she reminded herself that both Match and Black Zero had the same voice. She couldn’t help but wonder who it was, how they got here and why they took it. What choice would she have supposedly made that would be the wrong one. She settled herself down on the bed and decided Black Zero was the most likely culprit. She figured he was screwing with her head as part of his vendetta against Kon. She decided she wouldn’t rise to his bait she’d never tell Kon any of what had happened tonight.

_____

She watched on the monitors as the agenda’s creation Match groveled at the feet of Wondergirl trying to apologize. “Are you sure that I can’t reclaim him for our work?” She asked the man standing behind her. “It would save us time if we had Match working for us again.”

“No, the agenda programming has been completely removed from him.” Black Zero said from where he stood beside the eight tanks where her new weapons were maturing. “Besides he has his own part to play in our little drama.” He looked down at the screen. “Digamma is showing signs of genetic instability,” He turned a dark look on her. “You should take steps to correct that otherwise he won’t survive very long.”

 

“The genetic modifications and additional DNA source we used is causing the instabilities,” She said annoyed at him. “I have taken steps to control them but he will require supplemental care to keep from degenerating for the rest of his life.” She was careful to keep the lie believable the truth was this one scared her so she wanted an extra means of controlling him. Black Zero gave her a probing look as if he could read her mind but then he just nodded. “Everything will be ready for the moment Tana Moon emerges from that cocoon of yours.” She was grateful for the chance to take her away from Superboy again.

“I’ll return when the final preparations are made I have other projects to see too,” He said and then he was gone. She was getting used to him appearing and disappearing at will. She still wondered about those other projects and knew that sooner or later she’d have to make a move against him. His goals were the same hers for now but she got the feeling he would betray her as soon as possible regardless of how much he claimed to follow her father’s ideals. She was still working to bypass the virus he’d inserted when he rebuilt her. She was amazed at it’s complexity but she knew sooner or later she’d beat it and then she would be completely free.

She would be prepared she was already working on a special surprise thanks to the DNA samples he’d given her. She was more than prepared for dealing with him when the time came.


	5. Chapter 5

Gifts  
Chapter 5 of 10

He sat on the beach watching the waves as he waited for the woman he contacted to get here. He hadn’t bothered with the glasses but the time as Connor Kent had rendered the way he sat on the beach so different than he how he used to no one had recognized him. “Hey S.B. good to see you,” a familiar voice said and he glanced up to see Roxy in her police uniform heading towards him.

“I had heard you got back on the force once you found your dad,” He said glad she had managed to get back on the force once all that alien possession, search for her dad and other mess had been resolved. “I hope you weren’t in the middle of any important cases.”

“No, I would like a bit more warning before you drop in unannounced though or it might make catching up kind of hard to do.” He had really missed her and wished he’d done a better job of staying in touch over the last few years. “You alright kid you look kind of down?”

“A lot is going on Roxie and I have no idea where to begin telling you about it,” He admitted honestly. “I guess I should start with the fact that tomorrow Tana may be coming back to life.” After that he had to lay out the whole story which he did only leaving out the bits related to secrets he couldn’t tell her despite the fact that in some ways she was as close as a sister to him.

When he was done she just looked at him and said, “Wow that’s some heavy shit S.B. I wish I could help but I have no idea how to even begin.” He had to smile as she started nervously playing with her hair as a result.

“It’s okay Roxy, I just needed to talk to someone outside of the whole Super hero thing,” He said glad to get stuff off his chest. “Plus I really want to thank you for wearing that Bikini top when I met your dad cause in the world where I never signed with him things turned out really bad.”

“Don’t make me arrest you S.B.,” She said laughing and sobered quickly. “Are you going to tell Tana’s family about her possible return?” He shook his head no. “They have a right to know their daughter might be coming back to life S.B.”

“Yeah they do but I don’t want to tell them until I know for sure it’s really her,” He said picturing her family. “They don’t need to know if this is just an imposter being sent to screw with my head.” He didn’t want to put them through that if he could help it.

“I guess your right, it would be cruel to get their hopes up but promise me you won’t wait too long.” Once he assured her that he wouldn’t wait too long she got up. “Why don’t we go see Dubblex’s Krypto and see if he remembers you?”

“That’ll be fun I should bring the actual Superdog to meet his name sake some time.” He had to admit it was kind of weird how he had such mixed experiences with two dogs named Krypto over the course of his life.

_____

Cassie set awake in shock at the flash of light in her room. She hadn’t felt completely comfortable in the room since the visit from black zero. She reached out and hit the lamp on her bedside table and frowned at the shiny gold robot in her room. “Who are you and why are you here?” She asked as she gripped her lasso hidden out of sight under her pillow.

“I am an extension of Kelex and we need to talk immediately,” the robot said. She recognized the voice but she still felt wary. “I have expended a great deal of power to send this piece of myself to you to return something that I should never have taken.” The chest of the robot opened and a familiar vial popped out and floated over to her. “You must take away Kon El’s powers with this solution or his and the rest of your team’s lives are forfeit.”

“What?” She could barely keep her voice down to avoid waking her mother. “You can’t seriously be saying that we will all die if I don’t inject Kon with this.” She said snatching the floating vial and resisting the temptation to smash it on the floor.

“That is exactly what I am saying,” Kelex said with a grim tone. “I have finally managed to calculate how the visits are changing your time line and Black Zero’s next visit after the pod containing Tana Moon opens will result in this future.” A floating square image appeared in front of the robot. She stared in horror at the tower laying in ruins and the woman Kon had identified as Amanda Spence stood laughing over the dead Titans. She had to look away when she saw the woman tearing Kon’s head off to put on a pike. “This future is unavoidable unless Black zero stops coming to this time line which can only be accomplished if you take the deal he offered.”

“No way, there is no way I can take Kon’s powers away from him,” she said looking at the robot. “There has to be another way I can’t do that to him.” She saw the robot lower it’s head as if it was sad which reminded her of Kelex’s fluctuating emotions during that tour of ten worlds.

“If there is another way I do not know of it,” Kelex said sounding incredibly sad. “As it is this was my one chance to correct the situation as anymore travel to this world will bring about that disaster.” He looked over at her looking as sad as a robot could. “However, now that you know about it there will be a few survivors but in no possible future is Kon ever one of them.”

She wanted to object some more but after everything that had happened recently she just didn’t have the energy. “I’ll think about it.” She wondered if there was anyone who could possibly give her another way out of it.

“You have until Tana Moon emerges from the pod that was when Black Zero is planning to appear to deliver his next gift.” The Kelex robot vanished in a flash of light then and she was left alone staring at the vial. She immediately headed to her communicator and started to call Tim but stopped at the last minute. She knew if she told Tim he’d never let her use the solution on Kon even if it was the only way to save him.

She found herself thinking about those ten worlds that they’d been shown and how often someone close to her had died in each of them. That was the real reason she’d hated remembering them because it made it clear exactly how likely it was that some of her friends would die soon. She looked at the vial and made up her mind she would do what was necessary to save Kon even if he hated her for it.

_____

She looked at the eight tubes containing the clones she’d created for Black Zero. They were beautiful works of art that would have made her father proud. “Don’t awaken them yet,” Her new partner said form behind her. “One of my other projects has potentially born fruit so the attack on Titan’s tower might need to wait.”

“Of course,” She said resting the urge to show her annoyance. She was only about twenty five percent done isolating the virus he’d installed inside her systems for insurance. She needed more time before she could make a move against him. “May I ask what kind of project?” She saw him turn and head toward one of the monitors in the room. He attached a device and suddenly she was watching the Titans tower as Superboy touched down on the roof. She saw his girlfriend walking up to him deliberately and then suddenly she threw something his face. “What just happened?”

“She thinks she just saved his life by taking away his powers,” Black Zero said sounding almost disappointed. “All she really did was delay his meeting his new brothers and sister for a month while I let him deal with knowing I tricked his girlfriend into taking his powers.”

She found herself laughing uncontrollable. “I have to hand it to you Black Zero that is definitely inspired.” She wasn’t even angry anymore over her own revenge plans being delayed again this was just too good to miss. “Do you need me to do anything during this month?”

“Just work on fixing Digamma’s problems and make sure Alpha is exposed to enough solar radiation to trigger her Kryptonian powers so far she’s lacking in that regard.” He said as he removed the device causing the image of Superboy listening in shock to his tearful girlfriend. “I will return to check on your progress from time to time and we will reschedule your attack for one month from today.”

She quickly agreed and watched him vanish. She had no intention of waiting an entire month before she got her revenge but another week or two should allow her to get the virus he planted completely contained. Then she could work on her little surprise for him that would guarantee that he’d never be a threat to her.

_____

She arrived to find the Titans tower in chaos as Connor was yelling at Cassie angrily. “What’s going on here?” She asked as she looked around at the shocked heroes. She’d shown up because Clark had told her how much Tana Moon had meant to Connor and she wanted to be there for him during this unsettled time.

“She just took my powers away because Kelex told her too.” Connor said angrily pointing at Cassie. “I can’t believe you’d make the decision to do that to me Cassie.” She glanced at Cassie who looked guilty but resolved.

“Don’t be too hard on her,” A familiar voice said. “She was conditioned during that ten worlds trip to instinctively trust Kelex.” She turned to see Black Zero standing there smiling. She could tell some of the others wanted to attack him so she moved between him and them. She wanted to hear what he had to say.

“You can’t be here,” Cassie said clearly shocked. “You said you wouldn’t come back ever again if I took away Connor’s powers and I did just like you asked.” She was confused Connor said Kelex had told her to do it.

“Our deal only applied if you’d used my original vial and the real Kelex took that away with another agent of his shortly after I gave it to you.” Black Zero said smugly. “The new vial my fake Kelex gave you wasn’t the one referred to in the deal.” He then smiled darkly. “That’s right Cassandra the Kelex that showed up in your room was a fake I created to set up this latest gift for Kon El.” She had heard enough she flew forward trying to grab Black Zero but he was gone. She looked around and saw Cassie had collapsed in shock and grief on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Gifts  
Chapter 6 of 10

“I hope you don’t mind me dropping by,” Tim said surprising him in the barn on the Kent’s property. He turned to look at Tim and flashed back to standing beside Tim’s grave in one of the other worlds. “Kon, are you all right?”

“Sorry,” He said to his friend. “I thought I had these flash backs under control but ever since I lost my powers they’ve returned and are even more intense.” He saw Tim frown but he didn’t look surprised. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“Batman said that might happen something about how just like Superman and Supergirl your powers helped your mind process things faster and better than a human.” He wasn’t sure he bought that you’d think it would mean he would have been doing better in school.

“How’s Cassie,” he asked feeling uncomfortable under Tim’s stare. He could tell he did genuinely surprise his friend by asking about her. “I don’t blame her she was manipulated into it and after everything else that has happened to her lately I’m not really surprised.”

“She left the team,” Tim said shaking his head. “It’s only temporary but everyone agreed she needs to take the time to work through everything that has happened before she comes back.” He found himself flashing back briefly again this time to that awkward conversation he and another Tim had. “Kon you might need to see someone about these flash backs if they continue.” Tim said bringing him back.

“Don’t worry Tim,” he said knowing that was a waste of time. “I’ll get over them sooner or later just might take me more time now that I’m helpless.” He saw Tim’s face cloud. “I didn’t mean it like that it just means if I want to be a hero now I’m going to have to train for a few months so I won’t be helpless I let what skills I learned last time get really rusty.”

“I can help you get back up to par in my free time,” Tim said and he resisted the urge to snort and ask what free time. “I can probably make the trip out here at least once a week.” He was grateful that Tim was offering but he couldn’t accept.

“Not yet, Tim,” he said. “I want to stop flashing back before I try any training and when I”m ready I’ll come to you at the tower.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his old legion flight ring. “I still had this stashed in a box of stuff recovered from the ruins of my old apartment.” Clark had found it for him to avoid it falling into the wrong hands. “I still can’t believe the legion ever trusted me with one of these.”

_____

“Does he hate me?” She asked Tim when he dropped by her home just like he said he would after meeting with Kon. “I mean I’d hate him if he took my powers away.” That thought had been playing over and over again in her head ever since exactly how she’d been tricked had been revealed.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Tim said calmly. “He puts the blame squarely on Black Zero where he feels it belongs.” She noticed how Tim phrased it. “What did your therapist say when you spoke to them?”

“That I had to focus on getting my own life in order and then I could work on making it up to him.” She said feeling exposed. “He also advised me to end my relationship with him, because I am not in a good place to be dating anyone.”

Tim nodded and started to go but she couldn’t help it she had to ask. “Did you know Kon swung both ways that he’s attracted to men as well as women?” She had always wondered if he’d ever confided in Tim or not.

“I knew,” Tim said after a moment. She immediately wanted to ask how he knew, if Kon told him or if his spying found it out. She couldn’t bring herself to ask though she didn’t want to know for sure if Kon trusted Tim more than her or not.

Tim turned back just before he left and looked at her in that quietly creepy way that almost made it look like he was reading her mind. “He didn’t tell me I found out from spying,” he said and left. She wondered how he found out from spying unless he watched what Kon masturbated to and then an even more disturbing possibility hit her after he was gone.

She had mentioned to her therapist that it bothered her a little even though she knew it shouldn’t that her boyfriend had told her he was bisexual. She wouldn’t put it past Tim to have been spying on her sessions with her therapist to make sure she didn’t let slip anything dangerous. She found her emotions about that conflicted on one hand she knew why Tim did it on the other she couldn’t help but feel violated. Her therapist office was supposed to be a safe space to talk without fear of judgement and thinking Tim might have taken that away form her was horrible.  
_____

“How are you adjusting,” Roxie asked her as they sat on the beach staring at the waves. “I mean with coming back from the dead and all.” She really didn’t know what to say to Roxie the truth was it was incredibly hard.

“I’m not sure I mean to me it is like I just disappeared from inside Cadmus and appeared on that roof top but to my family I was dead and buried,” she said carefully. “I mean my mom keeps crying when she sees me in the morning and going on about how glad she is I’m back and I can’t make sense of it at all.”

“I’m sure it is difficult it would probably be easier if SB was around but since he lost his powers when you first showed back up it has to complicate things,” Roxy said as she stood up. “Just know if there is anything I can do for you that I’m here.”

“Thanks Roxie but I think this is something I have to deal with on my own,” she said and Roxie nodded before starting to head away. “Your leaving?” She was a bit surprised but then Roxie turned back and pointed toward her watch.

“I told you Tana I’m on duty so I need to shower and get ready,” Roxie said shaking her head. “I really hate when I get picked for under cover vice duty just cause of how I look.” She could understand the other woman’s objection to that.

“I know how you feel the few job interviews I’ve had all want me as Bikini weather girl instead of as a field reporter again.” She knew she’d been out of the game awhile but you’d think they’d jump at the chance for her name recognition.

“Men what can you do about them,” Roxy said with laugh. “I’ll call you later and we can try to do this again when I don’t have to go put on five inch heals and fishnets.” She watched the other woman go with a sad smile.

She enjoyed being around Roxy but it did remind her of how much things had changed there was no Dubblex around and the Kid was off living under a secret identity some where and dating Wonder girl or he was before she took his powers away. It reminded her why she’d attempted to drop out of his life for good because of how weird it all was.

____

Kara hung back far enough away from the farm that she wasn’t visible and hopefully far enough that Krypto wouldn’t detect her. She was glad that the dog had finally gotten over his dislike of her but she didn’t want Kon to know. “You know you really should go to see him,” Clark said dropping down behind her.

“I can’t Clark,” she said though she regretted it. “He’s lost his powers and as bad as that is to have them taken away by the girl he loves I can’t imagine it.” She wasn’t sure she could go back to being power less after having this kind of power. She was envious of Clark in that respect she felt that he’d be upset but that he could live without this kind of power as long as his family was with him.

“You do realize we will figure out a way to get him back to normal and how to deal with the Black Zero problem,” Clark said just as calmly. “But for the time being he needs his friends and his family around him and I’m pretty sure he considers you both.” The was the most annoying thing about Clark he was often right and could guilt trip you into doing what he wanted.

“I’ll go see him tomorrow for now I’m just going to fly for a little bit,” She took off flying away and knew Clark was disappointed in her but she couldn’t face Kon yet. She knew her guilt stemmed from the fact she was grateful to Black Zero and Kelex for saving her life, not to mention restoring her slipping sanity. She was then faced with the fact that Kon had been right about Black Zero at least and it made her a tiny bit afraid that he could have used her in some way and that scared her more than she cared to admit especially after finally being sure she was free from any one else’s control.

“Hey Kara wait up,” A voice yelled and she turned to see Kon flying after her. “Clark told me you were flying out this way.” She had no idea how he was flying so she was staring at him in shock. “Oh I’m using my Legion flight ring but it is kind of slow compared to how fast I used to go; so I was wondering if I could ask a favor?”

“Sure,’ She said her guilt causing her to agree quickly. She really wanted to smack Clark for sending him after her. “What do you need me to do?” She really hoped it was something she wouldn’t be disturbed by.

“I want to go see Tana next Weekend but I could use someone to speed the trip up,” he said shaking his head. “The flight ring will take a lot longer on its own and I’d like to spend some time talking with her.”

“Sure I’ll see you in a week,’ She said quickly. “If you’ll excuse me I need to be heading back to my apartment to make sure Streaky hasn’t been busy.” She said as quickly as she could and took off. She didn’t miss the hurt look on his face but she just couldn’t face him right not. She would make it up to him in a week she’d have her head on straight by then she hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of 10

“Hello Kara,” a voice said behind her and she turned to find Cir El standing behind her. She tensed for a moment expecting a fight but Cir El just set herseld down and began to pet streaky. “I’m sorry to drop in on you like this but I have a request for you.”

“I have no interest in being part of Black Zero’s plots against Kon El.” She said angrily and hoped the other woman would get the message and leave. She didn’t want to destroy her apartment in a fight but she wasn’t going to be sucked into Black Zero’s game.

“I’m not here for Black Zero or Kelex I am here on my own.” Cir El said getting up and walking over to her. “I need you to start spending some time with Match now that Connor can’t do it.” She was thrown by that request she hadn’t even given Connor’s clone a second thought.

“I don’t have time to baby sit the clone,” she said still a bit surprised at the request. “I have to get ready to take Connor to visit Tana Moon in a few days.” She wasn’t looking forward to being alone with Connor for that long. She still felt guilty for thinking Black Zero and Kelex couldn’t be all bad.

“He’s as much your family as Connor is,” Cir El said angrily. “He’s also confused, angry and guilt ridden so if someone doesn’t start taking some time with him he’s going to turn into a monster.” She was surprised at the other woman’s vehemence. “I’d do it myself but Kelex won’t let me out of his service until I complete a few more tasks for him and frankly I’m afraid of what he and Black Zero would do if I wasn’t there watching over his shoulder.”

“Why ask me?” She was unsure how to take what the other woman had said. “Why can’t you just ask Clark to do it?” She was shocked when the other woman just shook her head and looked sad. “You don’t think Clark could handle it?” She barely had her own life under control let alone being responsible for someone else.

“Clark is a wonderful man but he has a hard enough time relating to Connor let alone another strange clone,” Cir El said sadly. “Match doesn’t deserve a distant father figure and there is no way anyone will introduce Match to the Kents any time soon but he still needs family.” Cir El looked away. “I was hoping Connor could do it but now that Black Zero arranged for Cassie to take his powers away he’s not in any shape to do it; so it has to be you.” She was about to object again when Cir el continued, “If you don’t then all the people Match will eventually kill will be on your head.” She realized the woman was right.

“I’ll do it,” she said and then added, “on one condition you get Kelex to restore Conor’s powers.” She would watch Match anyway but she hoped she could convince the other woman that she’d only do it for this price so Connor could have his powers back.

“Kelex assures me Black Zero does not want him powerless forever but I’ll try to speed things up,” Cir El said giving her a knowing look. “I have to go now so I’ll hopefully see you again I suggest you go visit the tower Match is there alone with Slo-bo who is attempting to convince him to violate his house arrest.” Cir El was gone then and she was left alone.

She thought of that annoying miniature Lobo and immediately took off for the tower. She still wasn’t sure she was the right person to be doing this but she wouldn’t let him create a new super villain.

____

“You have those test results?” He asked Oracle as soon as the connection was established and she nodded. “Have you identified the anomalies in Tana Moon’s DNA scan yet?” He knew he should have told Connor as soon as the scans showed the strange non human markers in her DNA but after the thing with Cassie he and Cyborg had decided to keep it quiet.

“Yeah, they appear to almost be Kryptonian in origin.” Oracle said shaking her head. “We know that Black Zero said she’d been improved in some way and this might be what he meant.” He could easily see where this was going. “She doesn’t have any powers yet but if she’s absorbing solar energy it is only a matter of time before she does gain some.”

“Any estimates on the extent of the powers she might develope?’ He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of Kon’s ex suddenly having super powers. He still wasn’t completely sold on these people being trust worthy despite the Martian Manhunter assuring them he detected no deception or hidden commands.

“There is no way to estimates it since no hybrid like her has existed yet,” Oracle said. “She has more kryptonian influences than the DNA angels but way less than Superboy.” She seemed to pause then deep in thought. “I mean my scans of the DNA angels show that their powers are solar powered but governed by altered human dna they never seemed to develope traditional Kryptonian powers.”

“So far but in a few years who knows,” he said thinking of the three woman gaining more power was not a comforting thought. Their career since their freedom from the Agenda had been spotty and there was some evidence that they had done one or two shady deals. He signed off from the connection and brought up the latest tape of Cassie’s therapy sessions.

He frowned as he saw Cassie informing the therapist that she was pretty sure her office was bugged and that she no longer felt safe talking to her there. He felt a small pang of guilt but he needed to make sure that she didn’t accidently reveal anyone’s secret identity even though the therapist had been checked out by everyone from Batman to Zatanna to make sure she wasn’t a threat he wasn’t going to trust an outsider with certain details. He would have to try to put Cassie’s mind at ease about this next time he saw her.

_____

 

He flew beside Supergirl enjoying being out of the tower and flying around. He was still curious what had made her show up tell Slo-bo to shove off and then tell the Justice League she was taking him out for a while. “Cir el came to see me,” Supergirl said after a while. “She told me that I needed to help you deal with things or you’d end up becoming a monster.”

“So your only hear to prevent me form becoming a monster,” He said to her feeling a surge of anger. He had no intention of becoming a monster but he was tired of being watched like a bomb waiting to go off. “I think I should head back my prison since your only doing this to avoid me becoming a monster.” She turned toward him in shock. “You should have just lied to me and let me think someone actually cared what happened to me.”

“I do care what happens to you and that’s why I told you,” she said shaking her head. “I remember how angry I got over folks keeping me in the dark and on a leash when I first got here so I wasn’t going to lie to you.” She resumed flying away form the tower and he followed after her. “Cir El’s warning made me realize something I hadn’t thought about you are part of my family and need help so I’m going to be here.” She looked over at him then. “I mean if you want to talk about things I won’t repeat them to the others I give you my word.”

“That’s okay but anything I say will be recorded anyway the monitor they stuck on me records audio,” he said seeing her stop. “I’m sure it was Batman or Robin who stuck it in there but I can feel it with my TK the agenda made sure I could spot monitoring equipment.” He knew that a lot of the agenda programming was gone and with it some of his more advanced tricks but he still had a few. “The worst thing is I don’t know how to possibly atone for what I did to Cassie.”

“You weren’t in your right mind,” Super girl said. “You have already apologized and you were stopped before you did anything to her.” He could tell by her voice that she didn’t believe it she was just trying to be nice.

“I’m not just talking about nearly raping her,” he said causing her to stop. “Did you know that when I was sent in to impersonate Superboy I was under orders to find and seduce the easiest target.” He could tell by her face that she was disturbed by that statement. “When I had all my agenda programming I could use my TK to monitor physical changes in someone’s body to detect arousal.” He knew that whoever was listening in through that monitor was going to be in for a shock. “Imagine my surprise when it turned out the whole team was attracted to him.” He could tell she was just getting the implications. “I quickly realized Wondergirl and Robin where the two most attracted to him and the agenda felt Wondergirl was the easier option to seduce so I focused on her.”

Supergirl got silent after that and he knew she was trying to make sense of what he’d said. “So your saying you never cared for Wondergirl at all that it was just the agenda conditioning?” He shook his head no. “Then what are you saying?”

“It is my fault that she and Superboy fell for each other and that’s why she’s a target of Black Zero and why I got sent to attack her by Aries.” He saw her start. “I mean don’t get me wrong I fell for her hard while I was impersonating Superboy but the agenda programming would have never let me acknowledge it but then I got dosed with Joker venom.” He could still remember that nightmare scenario. “Did you know none of them even realized it was me and not him just goofing off and after my twisted romantic dinner with Cassie she and him started dating.” He could tell that she didn’t know and was thrown by that. “After that things got confusing as I started losing my mind and then next thing I know I wake up from a nightmare and get place don house arrest.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Supergirl said after a moment. “I can imagine what you went through with the degeneration because the krypontite poisoning was similar but other than that.” She took a deep breath. “Even though I don’t understand I’ll be around if you need to talk about things.” He felt himself relax and wondered if he’d been trying to drive her away by telling her all of that. He felt better that she’d decided to still talk to him after that. He wondered again about the person monitoring the audio feed and how they’d feel about their conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of 10

“Hey Cassie, Robin,” she said as she landed lightly at the location they asked her to meet them at. She could tell Robin wasn’t happy about her presence but Cassie had asked her to be there. She had no idea why though.

“I’m glad your hear Kara we can talk as soon as the boy wonder here tells me why he feels he has the right to bug my therapist office.” She could hear the anger and betrayal in Cassie’s voice. “I mean where does he get off listening in on private sessions to appease his over developed sense of paranoia. “

“Cassie I was only monitoring for keywords I wasn’t listening in,” Robin said and she wondered if he was lying or not. “I just had to make sure you weren’t accidently letting slip anyone’s real names in therapy.”

“So you can’t trust me and think I’m stupid enough to do that?” She was beginning to feel awkward and wondered if she should just go so she began to back off without thinking. “And where do you think your going Kara you need to explain why you took Match sightseeing yesterday.”

“Someone wearing an S shield needs to keep an eye on Match and make sure he doesn’t turn into a new super villain,” She said honestly. “I didn’t want the job but it seems I’m the only one available so I took him out to talk.”

“And what did they talk about Tim I’m sure you know,” Cassie said turning back toward Tim angrily. “Don’t tell me that you haven’t got his monitor bugged so you and the other Bats can listen in on private conversations.”

“I don’t know everything that they said,” Robin said shaking his head. “Oracle is the only one who heard and she only told me that he mentioned the agenda and feeling guilty about things.” She could tell Robin wasn’t lying as he sounded slightly annoyed not to have heard the full tape.

“Then come on Kara tell us what he said let me know how guilty he feels?” She could tell Cassie was extremely stressed out and for a moment she was a loss as to what to tell her. “If you don’t tell me I’ll go ask him.” Cassie said and she had no doubt Match would tell her which wouldn’t end well for either of them.

“He feels guilty for what he nearly did as well as his actions as an agenda spy helping bring you and Connor together since that’s why you were targeted by Black Zero and Aries.” She was leaving a lot out but that should deflect her from going to the tower and having a confrontation nether one needed.

Cassie just stood there for a long moment and then seemed to relax some of the anger leaving her. “Did he even say why he flirted with me?” She was staring at Cassie then. “I mean I never really thought about it but some of the stuff he pulled did help get me and Kon together.” She did not want to answer this question. “I mean don’t tell me he fed you some line about love at first sight or something.”

She didn’t want to answer but when Cassie looked at her she found herself answering anyway. “He did say he fell for you while pretending to be Connor but that he started flirting with you on Agenda orders; of everyone who was attracted to Connor they felt you were the easiest to manipulate.”

“Black Zero certainly proved them right about that,” Cassie said with a bitter laugh and then looked over at Robin and then back to her. “So who else was attracted to Connor that got ruled to hard to manipulate Cissie or Greta?” She could see the strain showing on Cassie’s face again she didn’t need to hear anymore.

“All the girls were at least physically attracted to him,” she said deciding not to bring the guys into this. “None of this is your fault Cassie and you should go home and get some rest this isn’t helping you.” She thought Cassie was going to object but then she turned and dived off the roof flying off. “Is she heading for home or the Tower?”

“She’s heading toward Cissie’s,” Robin said walking up beside her. “Thank you for not telling her everything he said.” She looked over at Robin and realized he had been listening in. “Don’t tell Connor either when you see him in a few days.”

“I won’t, and you are one hell of a liar,” she had been completely fooled by his appearance of annoyance at not knowing. “See you.” She said and took off as she flew away she glanced back to see him watching her fly off.

“I lie to Batman.” He said under his breath but she knew that he knew she could hear him. She smiled slightly to herself as she turned and headed for the tower. She’d drop in on Match and check on him as this incident with Cassie reminded her how volatile the situation with him is.

_____

“I’ve got some news on your condition from the robots at the fortress,” Clark said as he tried his best to keep from flashing back to one of those other worlds. “They think your powers are still intact but that somehow you’ve been stripped of most of your stored solar energy and your body prevented from absorbing enough to recharge.” He was glad to hear that there might be a cure to his problem but he really wished Clark would leave. “Are you alright Connor?”

“Not really it is taking a lot to keep form flashing back to the really awkward conversation you and I had on the last world I visited.” He really didn’t want to go into details with Clark about that fiasco. “I just need to be alone for a while.”

 

“Perhaps it would help if you talked about those worlds with someone,” Clark said and he felt like screaming. Of all days for Clark to take an interest he was tired from waking up constantly from wet dreams based on his memories of his other counterparts sex lives. “I don’t mean me but would it help if we got you’re a therapist like Cassie?”

“I don’t think it would help Clark,” he said trying to keep his temper in check. “I think I just need my powers back that should take care of everything.” He knew that Tim was probably right about his powers helping him deal with it before. “I never realized how much they helped deal with all the crap that happens in life.”

“The robots at the Fortress are working on it but it may take them a while to get things fixed in the mean time if you want to talk I’m available.” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I mean it Connor anything you want to talk about I’m available.”

He wasn’t sure why the second statement pissed him off when the first time it just made him want to roll his eyes but it did. “Really Clark perhaps you can give me some advice on not waking up with sticky sheets every night because I remember fucking Jason Todd, Jimmy Olsen or Kyle Rayner how about some advice on that?” He regretted it instantly but he looked away. “I’m sorry I don’t know why I said that.”

“Your angry and it is understandable,” Clark said taking his revelations in stride. “I take it some of your romantic partners in those worlds are what Cassie left out of her report on that incident?” He could tell Clark was trying to lighten the mood but it wasn’t working. “Look I can tell your tired so I’ll go we can talk again another time.”

“No questions about if I swing both ways or if I was horribly traumatized by experiencing being with guys?” He saw Clark only look bashful. “You already knew didn’t you that I go both ways?” He was not thrilled to know that Clark could read him that well.

“Dublex told me, he knew from stray thoughts of yours,” Clark said with a shrug. “I figured you’d tell me when you were ready since you gave me the same chance with my real identity.” He didn’t exactly remember it that way but he’d let Clark have that one. “Besides it wasn’t that surprising since you were supposed to be as much like me as possible.”

He was staring at Superman like he’d grown a second head but he couldn’t look away. “No way, you are not telling me that you swing both ways.” Clark only nodded and he knew he was staring again and found himself frowning. “Does Lois know?”

“She does,” Clark said with a shake of his head. “She found it amusing when I told her and we haven’t talked about it since as neither one of us has much desire to discuss who else we find attractive or past relationships.”

“You don’t think it is a Kryptonian thing do you?” He found himself asking as if things couldn’t be weirder. “I mean have you ever asked Kara?” He saw an absolutely horrified look come over Clark’s face as he backed away. “All right forget I mentioned it.” He wouldn’t want to ask her either. He found himself laughing as he pictured Kara’s reaction if either one of them asked her that and then realized what Clark had done. “Thanks for helping take my mind off things.”

“Your welcome,” Clark said and then turned toward the farm. “I should head back to Metropolis but I’ll stop in and see Ma before I go.” He said his goodbyes and watched Clark head back to the farm. He doubted he and Clark would ever have a perfect relationship but he had to admit the guy was doing a lot better than when he just left him on his own with only Dubblix to watch out for him.

____

“Rise and Shine boys and girls we’ve got work to do,” She said as she watched the clones emerging from their tubes. She’d finished isolating the virus and her surprise was all ready if Black Zero showed up she’d kill him easily. “Tomorrow when your brother visits Tana Moon one of you gets to introduce yourself to him.”

“Which one will it be?” Digamma said with a dark smile but she ignored him and scanned them as if she didn’t already know. She had planned her revenge too perfectly not to already have everything figured out.

“Alpha will accompany me to collect him and attack Supergirl.” She looked over at the lone female creation. “You will fight her for a while and then lose at which point she will take you prisoner.” She could see them looking confused. “You will then tell his friends and allies were to find us so they can all be captured at once.”

“That isn’t the plan Black Zero wanted us to follow,” Beta said and she turned a glare on him but he ignored her. “Is he aware of you changing the plan?” She considered just killing him and the others then and there but she needed Alpha for her plan to work and killing her brothers wouldn’t make her co-operative.

“If Black Zero has a problem with my orders he can show up and say so.” She said prepared to kill him if he did show but he didn’t appear. “Now come with me Alpha we need to make sure your ready for you performance.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of 10

He stood on the sight of his former home waiting for Tana to arrive. He could tell Kara was still being distant. “What’s bugging you Kara you haven’t been yourself lately?” He asked and saw her start clearly uncomfortable. “Clark didn’t actually ask you what I told him to ask you did he?” He knew he hadn’t he just thought curiosity about it might make her talk to him.

“No,” she said clearly confused. “What did you tell Clark to ask me about?” He knew she was jumping on the subject to distract him from whatever was bothering her so he didn’t say anything. She looked uncomfortable for a moment and then spoke up again. “I feel guilty that I was starting to trust Kelex and Black Zero because they helped me.” She looked back at him. “Now your powerless because of them and I can’t help but feel guilty.”

“Don’t feel guilty,” he said knowing it wouldn’t really help. “I’m not completely sold on Kelex’s line about being an ally forced into this but I think Cir El at least has good intentions.” He could tell she didn’t know what to say. “Black Zero has had it in for me ever since I destroyed his empire I don’t even think this is the worst thing he has planned for me.” He could tell that horrified her. “And honestly I’ve been powerless before I can deal with it the flashbacks are bothering me more than not having my powers.”

“Tana Moon is on her way she should be here in a few moments,” Kara said and he guessed she could hear or see Tana approaching. “Did you really live here?” She was obviously tired of talking about the situation and changing the subject. “I can see the appeal it is beautiful.”

He didn’t get a chance to respond as Tana’s car pulled up and she got out. He was taken back to all the happy moments the two of them had spent here. He was about to call out a greeting when there was a flash of light behind her and Spence was there holding a blade to her throat. “Hello Superboy it looks like I’ll be taking Tana form you again.”

He didn’t even see Kara move but suddenly she was pulling Spence off Tana and hurling her through a tree. “Back off,” Kara said and he focused on helping Tana up. He needed to get her out of here and somewhere safe.

“Alpha come deal with Supergirl,” Spence said and he watched in shock as an exact doulbe of the female Supergirl he’d met during the original trouble black Zero landed and attacked Kara. “Good girl now Superboy you and Tana are comign with me.” He tried to grab Tana and take off with his flight ring but before he could he felt a cable hit him and after a painful shock the world went dark.

_____

She opened her eyes strapped against the wall. She had a gag over her mouth so she couldn’t talk but she heard Superboy groaning as he set awake. “Welcome to my humble labrotory Superboy and the last day of your life.” She could see the woman walking forward with a long blade extended. “Oh the fun we are going to have today.”

“Spence, we need to talk to you.” A voice said and she saw seven variations on Superboy walking into the room. “Something weird happened to Alpha, she was winning the fight with Supergirl and then she just lost her powers and collapsed.” The one talking was bald and seemed almost amused by what he was saying. “We need to know what happened to her, we know you told her to lose but not this fast.”

“The drug I gave her worked better than expected,” Spence said turning back toward them. “It super charged her abilities but burned up her stores of solar energy she will be powerless until they recharge now that the drug is out of her system.” She then smiled as her arm morphed into a strange gun. “Now that your hear let me introduce you to your brother Kon El, Kon El your brothers that Black Zero had me create for you, say good bye.” She then turned impossibly fast and fired seven blast that disintegrated them.

“Why did you do that?” Superboy said angrily and she was staring in horror. She couldn’t believe the woman had done that to her own creations. She could tell Superboy was horrified by what had happened.

“They were too loyal to Black Zero and I wanted to show you my new DNA disintegrator as long as it is programmed with a DNA map it can destroy anyone instantly no matter how powerful.” Spence turned toward her and winked. “I was going to demonstrate on Tana but they interrupted me so I think I’ll use the blade on her while we wait for Alpha to wake up and tell all your friends and allies where to find us so I can use it on them.”

She could hear Superboy yelling for her to stop but Spence just walked up to her and produced a blade. She was going to die again and this time it looked like it was going to be a lot worse. As Spence raised the blade a glowing crystal appeared in front of her and exploded. A second flash from near Superboy followed seconds later. She felt her body convulse and the restraints holding her snapped. She saw the blade coming down and raised her hands to ward it off and a surge of heat and red light exploded from them hitting Spence.

“Arrgh how do you have powers,” Spence yelled as she scrambled backwards. She couldn’t believe she’d did that. She saw Spence’s arm shifting back into the gun. “No matter your going to die anyway.” Suddenly Spence was slammed into by a blur and she glanced back to see the kid was gone. She turned back and saw that he’d slammed himself and Spence through the wall. She hurried after him not sure why she had powers or even how to use them but she had to help the kid.

After making her way through several holes she found them outside with the kid holding a armless and legless torso. He looked more frightening than she’d ever seen with his eyes glowing red. “You lose Spence and this time no one is going to put you back together again.” She realized that he was going to kill her and she froze unsure if she should try to stop him or not.

 

“No you lose,” Spence said laughing as her chest opened and green light shown out. “Say hello to my trump card a doomsday bomb that will destroy these little islands you love and turn the pacific ocean into a no fly zone for the rest of the Kryptonian freaks.” In an instant he was gone and Spence with him. She saw the streak shooting straight up and stared after it. She wanted to go with him to help and found herself lifting off the ground.

She didn’t question it she just followed and seconds after she started the night sky exploded with a brilliant green glow. “Don’t go any further,” A voice said and she turned to see an older verison of Superboy standing there looking grim. “The boy wasn’t supposed to die that way.” He was gone then and she felt sick. He had to be wrong the kid couldn’t be dead. She looked skyward hoping to see him streaking back with a smile on his face and a joke about how close that was but he never showed up.

____

“That wasn’t the plan,” the girl who looked disturbingly like her said angrily. “We were only to capture him until Black Zero could convince him to join us in making this world safe for our kind.” She was standing watching the interrogation. She had made her way here after seeing the green tinged remains of Connor.

She could still remember the horror as they waited for the girl to wake up so they could get some answers about where Spence had taken Connor and Tana Moon when the watch tower had monitored the in space explosion of Kryptonite radiation. Even though Green Lantern had swiftly found Connor’s remains there was nothing that could be done. The radiation had been too intense and his body was still saturated in it. He’d probably have to be buried in a lead coffin so she and Clark could attend.

She watched as Batman and J’onn left the room and she walked forward. “She’s telling the truth,” J’onn said. “Her mind contains detailed plans but none of what transpired was among them.” He then looked visibly upset. “However, there are back up plans to expose all of our secret identities to the world which she might still carry out.” She could instantly guess Batman’s next question and so apparently could J’onn. “She does know them all so we will have to consider how to deal with her.”

She immediately considered the obvious solution and rejected it she wouldn’t do that. She also knew that Batman would never allow it no matter how tempted he might be. A scream sounded then and they all turned toward the room. They saw the girl slumped over a shiny metal disk on her forehead and a piece of paper on the desk. She watched as Batman cautiously approached and lifted it carefully. “It says her memories have been erased and that we don’t have to worry about our secrets anymore signed Kelex.” He said darkly and then the disk vanished and the girl began to moan. “J’onn check her.”

She watched as the Martian Manhunter approached and touched the moaning girl. “Her mind has been emptied, I do not sense anything but basic knowledge equivalent to her physical age.” She found herself shuttering in horror that Kelex had done that to the girl despite the danger she once represented.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of 10

He paced in the cave going over scenarios to how to deal with Kelex and the threat of Black Zero. He was reluctant to admit it but after consulting with Rick Hunter it looked as if the two were impossible to stop. There were simply two many dimensional variations in hypertime to locate and stop them completely. “Hello Batman,” A voice said and he turned to see the woman Cir El.

“Why are you here?” He asked not bothering with any threats he knew she’d be gone before he could act. Hunter had been quiet clear the power involved in such easy hyper time travel implied that whoever was involved had massive resources at their disposal.

“I came to discuss the Match and Alpha problems.” Cir El said with a tired grown. “And to tell you that Kelex claims he is sending Black Zero home and that I only have one more task to perform for him before I am free to go to the world of my choice.” She clearly looked disbelieving. “I’m not sure I can trust him so I want you to know in case I don’t come back.”

“What do you think we should do with Match and Alpha?” He didn’t trust her any more than the other three but he would hear her out. “Diana has already taken the girl to Paradise Island and the house arrest at the tower seems to be working fine.”

“Cassie, will rejoin the Titans soon so Match can’t stay there and Alpha does not need to absorb the Amazon mind set.” Cir El said as she walked forward. “I have a suggestion for a different way to deal with the problem but it would require your assistance.” She produced a small flash drive and tossed it to him. “That has all the details now I should get out of her before..” She stopped then and he saw Tim standing behind her. “Hello Tim, before you ask I can’t do it.”

“Why can’t you and Kelex bring Kon back the same way he did Tana Moon?” Tim asked and he was curious about the answer. “Why is it that Kon can’t be brought back but others like Slo-bo can be?”

“Because Kon El didn’t have a Transfer chip implanted and the time line is closed to us so we can’t implant one without creating a divergent reality it would save him in that world not this one.” She said shaking her head. “Kelex let me do it already and then showed me how it didn’t do a bit of good for this world.” He made a note to ask Hunter about it as he wasn’t going to trust her. “Without a Transfer chip we can’t rescue his essence, his soul if you will and put it into a new body all we could do was make a fancy copy and that wouldn’t be the real Kon and I won’t be a party to that.” He couldn’t read Tim’s expression and that scared him in the second he looked over at Tim she was gone.

“You should probably see what’s on that drive she gave you,” Tim said and he turned and left. He wanted to call out after him but he couldn’t he knew it wasn’t healthy but he was too used to dealing with his own losses alone to be of much use helping Tim.

____

She stood back watching the girl clone with a few amazons. They were showing her how to handle her powers now that her memory of how to do so was gone. She couldn’t bring herself to go over and welcome the girl to the island because her presence just reminded her that Connor was gone and she’d never see him again.

“How are you holding up,” a voice said and she turned to see Kara landing behind her. She just shrugged in response she wasn’t sure she could answer without bursting into tears. “They’ve scheduled the public funeral for Superboy.” Kara sounded tired. “It won’t be open casket the body had to be sealed in lead to contain the radiation.” She wished Kara would just go. “J’onn is going to impersonate Connor at school for a few days and then have him leave school and supposedly move away.”

She understood why they were doing that they had to protect Superman’s identity and family so Connor Kent couldn’t die at the same time the world lost Superboy. “Is there going to be a more private funeral?” She didn’t want to ask if she was even invited because she was too ashamed about how she’d been tricked. She wondered if Connor had his powers from the moment Spence showed up if he’d have done better.

“Yes, but when and where hasn’t been decided.” Kara said and then floated forward to look at the girl. “Batman has asked to see me, Match and the girl Alpha there and I’m not sure why.” She resisted the urge to shudder at the mention of Match. “I think he’s going to pull Match from the tower if you want to rejoin the Titans.”

“I’m not ready to rejoin the Titans yet,” She answered honestly. “I’ll be glad when Match is gone from the tower though I never want to see him again that’s why I haven’t visited.” She espeicialy didn’t want to ever see Match now that Connor was gone. She didn’t think she could take seeing his face on Match.

“I’ll let you know what they want but now I need to go inform the Amazons that in a few days I’ll be taking Alpha to meet with Batman.” Kara said and began to head away. “Cassie, if you need to talk I’m available.”

She thanked the other woman and could tell that it was as much about Kara wanting someone to talk to as it was an offer to her. She wasn’t ready to talk to anyone about any of this but she hoped she’d be able to some day.

____

She sat on the beach doing her best to keep calm to keep from accidentally floating off the ground. She felt like a freak suddenly having all these powers that she never asked for. She looked up as a familiar person dropped down out of the sky. “I’ve got the test results for you,” Superman said sounding tired. “The robots at the Fortress confirm that your DNA has been mutated to include some kryptonian elements.” He then looked a bit angry. “I’m sorry I left your blood test to others instead of doing it immediately at the fortress.” He looked away then. “It was just with Kon El’s powers being stripped I thought it best to focus the fortress efforts on him.”

“I was just as distracted trying to get my life back together.” She admitted not sure why she felt guitly about that. “I just wish I’d have known about these possible powers earlier perhaps then..” She didn’t finish voicing the thought. She knew he’d only assure her that she couldn’t have saved the kid even if she had known she might have powers some day. She could tell he was about to try reassure her anyway so she cut him off. “How powerful will I get is this it or will I get even stronger?” She was already afraid by how strong she was she’d lifted her parents car last night just to see if she could.

“You probably won’t become as powerful as the rest of us with Kryptonian DNA but you will still end up very powerful.” She had to suppress a shudder she had occasionally fantasized about having super powers when she was involved with the kid but the fantasy was no where near as scary as the reality. “If you want help learning to do them I’ll arrange it for you.”

“No thanks I’m not going to become a super hero.” She said knowing it was the truth. She was happy to report the news not be a part of it. “If I ever change my mind I’ll find a way to let you know but I can’t risk my life now my family just got me back.”

“I understand,” He said but she wasn’t sure he did. She knew from what little the kid had said about him that he had to use his powers to help. She wasn’t sure she could do ti even if it wasn’t for worrying about her family. “I’ll be heading back to Metropolis now.” She watched him go feeling the loss of the kid even more sharply. She wondered if he’d been this lost when she died but she forced those thoughts away. She needed to get back home but she just kept sitting there watching the waves.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed when she heard a soft voice call out for her. “Tana,” she turned to see Roxie. “Your parent’s called they are worried about you?” She felt embarrassed as she stood up and started to walk toward where she’d parked. “Tana, if you need to talk?” She lost it then and fell against Roxie crying. She knew the other woman had to miss him just as much but she just couldn’t hold it in any more.

Epilogue

She looked around for Black Zero when she returned to Kelex’s citadel but he was no where to be seen. “So what’s this final mission?” She asked careful to keep her voice level she didn’t trust him any more but she didn’t want him to know that.

“You will be going to an alternate Krypton for one year,” Kelex said as his holographic form was projected in the lab. “This Krypton will not destroy itself physically but it has destroyed itself society wise.” Kelex brought up an image on the screen. “General Zod has ruled for the last ten years and any resistance is quickly stamped out.” Kelex then projected images of a full body blue and black suited male and a full bodied orange and yellow suit female. “You will go as Flamebird and Kon El will go as Nightwing to save this world from Zod and a future threat who will arrive at the end of the year.”

“Kon El?” She asked staring at shock at Kelex. “You said that he couldn’t be saved?” She had told Tim Drake that his friend couldn’t be brought back and now Kelex was casually sending them on a mission together.

“I lied.” Kelex said simply and she saw images of Kon El putting on the blue suit and then vanishing as soon as the mask was pulled down. “I have sent him to retrieve the vial Black Zero originally gave Wondergirl.” She recalled Black Zero wanting to know who was in the mask but Kelex had refused to reveal it. “The two of you will leave as soon as he returns.”

“What if I refuse?” She said angrily. “You lied to me and made me destroy any hope they had of seeing him again.” She could tell instantly that he didn’t care and it only made her mad. “You can just send us both back to his world we won’t be helping you.”

“Yes you will Kelex said darkly.” His hologram leaned toward her. “I can put you back where I found you and Kon El can be made to die again.” She felt a sense of real fear. “Do this year’s service to me and everything will be made clear why I did this and I will even honor the two request you will make of me.” She was too angry to speak so she just nodded. She was more glad than ever that she had told Batman that she didn’t trust Kelex. “You should be aware that the suits I am sending are very important they will alter the red sun light into a form your bodies can metabolize.” Kelex then produced an image of a strange cylinder. “This bed is also being sent along and you must sleep completely nude in it every night it will super charge you bodies with solar energy to keep your powers charged.” Kelex smiled then. “Your powers will allow the two of you to impersonate the legendary figures as the Nightwing is said to be able to move objects with its mind and the Flame bird produce brilliant flames.”

She saw a shimmer then as Kon El appeared. “Welcome back Kon El, the two of you will depart as soon as Cir El puts on her costume.” The hologram gestured and a cabinet emerged from the ground holding the orange and red costume. “Hurray up Cir El time is wasting.” She began to pull it on feeling like she was pulling on a burial robe for all the good she could do.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
